The Slayer, and The Wolverine
by Maverick500
Summary: Completely AU. What if Logan quit the X-men, went to Sunnydale, met Buffy, and fell in love with her. Wolverine/Buffy, Oz/Willow, Willow Tara Anya/Xander Pairings. Please R&R Ch. 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS, or X-Men, I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N: This takes place a few weeks after Harvest.**

**Ch 1: The rescue, and meeting.**

Buffy was walking home after a long night of patrolling, when suddenly she sensed someone following her. She whirled around, and growled, " Alright Mr. Creepy Stalker Guy, thanks for the warning about the Harvest, but really I'm not interested."

Much to her surprise the guy calling himself Angel wasn't there, instead she was staring at a huge blonde guy with clawed hands, cold predatory amber eyes, and sharp teeth. He growled, " What'cha doin out this late girlie?"

Buffy arched a brow as she quipped, " Just walking home. Man you need to trim your nails, take a bath, and eat a whole truck full of breath mints."

The huge blonde man roared, " I'll teach ya ta make fun o me girlie,"

And with a guttural roar he charged Buffy, She vaulted over him, and swept his feet out from under him when she landed. She quipped as he leapt back to his feet, " You're not gonna like how this ends furball."

The guy let out an animalistic roar, and rushed her. She was able to evade a massive haymaker, but she flipped right into a devastating slash, it carved five deep bloody gashes in her stomach. She grunted in pain as she back flipped several feet away. She growled, " Who are you?"

He gave a feral grin as he growled, " I'm called Creed, Victor Creed."

Buffy gasped, Giles had told her about rumors he had heard that the Master sometimes used Victor Creed, AKA Sabretooth as an assassin. Up until now she thought it was just that, rumor, and nothing more, but here he was; standing in front of her larger than life, and about to rip her guts out. She glared up at Creed as she growled, " What do you want from me?"

He shot her a predatory grin as he growled, " I want to kill the Slayer, an ya just happen ta be her girlie."

Buffy replied in a pain filled voice, " Yea I'm the Slayer, and you're going to wish you'd left me alone."

Creed gave an evil laugh as he circled Buffy like a tiger stalking it's prey. Just as he leapt at her a man slammed into Creed knocking him into a tree. The man flipped back to his feet, and barked gruffly, " Ya alright?"

Buffy nodded as she stared at the man, he was short, and powerfully built. He had wild raven black hair, long thick raven black sideburns, and cold predatory silver eyes. He wore old faded blue jeans, a tight white t-shirt, snakeskin cowboy boots, and a battered brown leather jacket. She was about to say something, when Creed jumped to his feet, and plunged one hand into the man's gut, and lifted him off the ground. The man let out an animalistic roar, unsheathed six one foot long metal claws, and buried one set in Creed's throat, and raked the other set down his left cheek. Creed howled in pain, and threw the shorter man away. Then he limped off. Buffy stared in amazement as the five bloody holes in the man's stomach magically closed up. The man sheathed his claws with an audible SNAKT as he asked, " What's yer name darlin?"

Buffy replied, " I'm Buffy."

The man grinned as he drawled, " Names Logan. Whatcha doin out here?"

She said coyly, " I was just out for a walk, when that guy attacked me."

Logan lit a cigarillo as he drawled, " Really, an that bit bout bein tha Slayer had nothing at all ta do with it?"

She cocked her head as she asked coyly, " And just how do you know that?"

He drawled as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, " Smelled tha power."

Buffy stared incredulously at him as she gasped, " You can smell that how?"

Logan grinned as he exhaled a plume of bluish smoke from his nostrils, " I'm a mutant darlin."

It was Buffy's turn to gasp as she asked, " Mutants are real, I thought they were just a myth."

Logan gave a hearty laugh as he said, " Nah darlin mutants are real, whaddya think Creed was?"

Buffy was silent for several minutes, then she said, " Thank you for saving me Logan, I owe you."

Logan grinned as he clamped the cigarillo in his teeth, and said, " Nah ya don't darlin, I was happy ta help, see ya round."

And with that he was gone.

**Hope y'all enjoy this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Unexpected Surprises.**

The next day when Buffy entered the library she saw that Giles, Willow, and Xander were already waiting on her. Giles asked as soon as he saw her, " How was patrolling?"

Buffy replied, " You know how you told that were rumors that the master used a very powerful assassin named Victor Creed?'

At Giles nod Buffy continued, " Well I can now officially tell you, that it's not a rumor he attacked me last night."

Giles gasped, " Good lord."

Xander asked, " Did you kick his ass?"

Willow exclaimed, " Are you alright Buffy?"

Buffy laughed as she said, " Yea Willow I'm alright, bit scratched, but okay, and no Xander I didn't kick his ass, in fact he was about kill me, when this guy called Logan saved me."

Giles asked, " Did you say Logan?"

Buffy nodded as she replied, " Yea, you know him?"

Giles nodded as he said evasively, " We met many years ago in London."

Buffy nodded as she said, " We have to get to class, but I'll be back at three to train."

Giles nodded as they left.

A few hours later Buffy was engaging in a little weapons training in the library, when suddenly a voice said from above her, " Nice moves, but yer technique could use a lil work."

**Who spoke**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3: Reuniting with Old Friends, and Meeting New Ones**

Buffy whirled around, and saw the man known as Logan crouched on the rail of the upper part of the library. He grinned as he lithely leapt to the ground. She gasped slightly as he soundlessly landed beside her. Logan smirked as he drawled, " ya got nice moves darlin."

Buffy arched an eyebrow as she she asked in mock indignation, " What do you mean my technique needs work?"

He smirked as he lit a cigarillo, " Just what I said darlin."

Buffy snarked, " Bet my techniques good enough to beat you."

Logan rolled his eyes as said, " Ya wish darlin."

Buffy quipped as she dropped into a fighting stance, " Think so huh, prove it."

Logan exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, and put half smoked cigarillo out on the palm of his hand, and stowed in the pocket of his jacket. He was in the process of removing his jacket, and a loud harumph was heard from behind Buffy. She whirled, and saw Giles standing there." She was about to speak, when Logan strode over, and held out his now healed hand as he drawled, " Nice ta see ya gain Ripper."

Giles replied, " Nice to see you again as well my friend. It's Giles now."

Logan nodded as Willow, and Xander entered. They both stopped, and stared at Logan as Willow meekly said, " Hello."

Logan smirked as he drawled, " How ya doin?"

Willow replied, " I'm fine, I'm Willow by the way, and this Xander."

Logan replied as he lit a cigarillo, nice ta meet ya, I'm Logan."

Willow's eyes widened as she asked excitedly, " The Logan that saved Buffy last night?"

Logan nodded as he exiled a cloud of bluish smoke, "That's me."

Xander said somewhat sourly, " Those thing will kill you, you know?"

Logan shot him an amused look as he drawled, " I ain't got nothing ta worry bout."

At Xander's confused look Logan said, " I'm a Mutant."

**How will Willow, and Xander react**


End file.
